


Finding You

by ellyphant19



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellyphant19/pseuds/ellyphant19
Summary: Takes place during and after season 8x12 "The Devil Wears Whalebone"Emily Grace has never quite been satisfied with her relationship to George Crabtree. She has long repressed feelings for other women, but is concerned that if she pursues them it could cost her her career. Enter Ms. Lillian Moss, activist, feminist, and sapphist. Emily's world will never be the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story on which this fanfic is based.

Emily was horrified. Isabelle Young couldn't be older than 20, and here she was with severely compressed abdominal organs and no less than 2 cracked ribs. Emily hated her corsets, but she had never seen another women's torso in this state after barely 5 years of corset wear. She fumed as she worked over the young model, not even distracted until someone cleared their throat behind her. 

"I hope, I'm not interrupting." It was a tall, austere young women, with even, fair features. Lillian Moss. "I just dropped by to talk about the election campaign, but this is horrible. Poor thing," she said, pacing around the cadaver." This gash, is that what killed her?"

"It's likely," Emily responded "But I try not to draw conclusions until I have all the facts before me."

"And how long until you have all the facts?"

"Some hours yet. She'd been tight-lacing for quite some time. You can feel her organs pushing into her abdominal cavity. Her lungs are compressed, she was likely unable to eat very much, and I believe at least two of her ribs are cracked." Emily displayed this by feeling the lower abdomen of the body, brushing her fingers lightly over the young model's ribs.

"Corsets are wretched creations," Sighed Lillian irritably, "I don't wear one myself."

Emily turned, slightly shocked but kept her tone even as she replied "Oh! I couldn't imagine not wearing a corset, I would feel so-"

"-Free?" interrupted the other woman.

"Exposed," Emily finished, inwardly shocked at her boldness. "And improper, I work with men."

"Doctor Grace," Interrupted Detective Murdoch, striding in to the morgue. " Miss Moss."

"Detective," Lillian answered

"Detective!" stammered Emily, a trifle too guiltily." I wasn't expecting you so soon! I can assure you that I am focused on the case at hand."  
She knew she shouldn't let civilians into the morgue, never mind someone who was probably a suspect. She flushed, ashamed of being less than perfect.

"I should leave you to your work, said Lillian demurely, frustrating Emily further by acting like she'd done nothing wrong. "I'll have the new pamphlets for the election by tomorrow." She turned to leave, but the detective spotted her hat. And so did Emily. As the good detective snapped cuffs around Lillian's wrists, she screamed at Emily,  
"I didn't want to kill anybody!"  
The detective said "Save it Ms. Moss." and hauled her away.

Emily looked on, extremely confused and conflicted. While Lillian Moss was arrogant, bold, and rude, Emily had taken a liking to her. She'd even begun to stir up feelings that Emily knew were extremely dangerous. All the same, she grabbed a scalpel and began to make clean incisions on the pale alabaster skin of the model that displayed the 4th stage of post rigour mortis.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The blow from the brick was not the cause of death." Said Emily, leading the way back to the morgue, wishing they had a telephone that worked so she didn't have to run to the station every time she made a discovery.

"Then what was?" said the Inspector as he huffed after her.

"Suffocation!" she explained. 

"And not blunt force trauma, are you quite sure?" asked Detective Murdoch.

She sighed. "Petechial hemorrhaging. I'm quite sure." She handed the curious, but disbelieving detective a magnifying glass so he could see for himself 

"Have you determined the cause of suffocation?"

Emily knew it was shaky, but sighed and said "Her ribs were cracked, which isn't uncommon among women who tight-lace, but there were no particulates in her esophagus, meaning nothing was held against her mouth. And her airway did not swell, nor was it blocked."

"Well then how?" asked the inspector. Emily was tired of being argued against and she was sure they thought she was biased, which okay, she was, but she had to clear Lillian, as a friend, if not anything. 

"Given she was standing upright in a room full of people for some time before she collapsed, I simply have no idea." Emily wished she had a better reason, more evidence.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily lay awake for a good two hours that night, before deciding she simply had to go out. She got out of bed, dressed, and made it down to the police station in record time. She walked up to the desk sergeant and asked to see Ms. Lillian Moss. 

"Visiting hours are over, Dr. Grace, and this is a prison, not a hospital." Of course Jackson was on duty that night. Wasn't his sister a suffragette?

She quickly made up a story. "Well, Ms. Moss is in possession of the design for some election flyers that I have to have printed by tomorrow. I simply must have them. Five minutes would suffice." she lowered her voice "I owe George a favour and he's asked me to speak to her for him."

"No, I can't allow it, but I must get myself a cup of tea. It would be a shame if you were to slip away to the cells while I couldn't possibly be held accountable."

 

She slipped away.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Sorry, I know it isn't a lot but i have to build up the story. I'll post more soon!


End file.
